Cinderella Ming
by Rhie chan Aoi sora
Summary: Appa yang agak sedikit gaje. Ditambah Ibu dan saudara tiri yang juga sama-sama gaje. Choi Sungmin memulai kehidupan barunya sebagai seorang Cinderella Ming yang teraniaya dan tersiksa. Benarkah? Masih jaman ya dianiaya ibu tiri. Sungmin sih ogah. Humor. SHO-AI. KYUMIN.


R/N:: Ide bikin fic ini terlintas begitu saja saat saia sedang main game 'Vampire Saga' =_= yang jelas2 gak ada nyambung sama sekali

Tema cinderella mungkin udah ada beberapa author yg bikin. Tapi entah mengapa saia tetep ngetik nih fic ababil. Harap maklum

Bila ada kesamaan cerita, itu bukan disengaja~ percaya deh...

.

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Tokoh Cinderella dalam cerita itu selalu digambarkan sosok cantik yang baik baik dan amat baik hati. Dijadiin pembantu di rumahnya sendiri oleh ibu tiri dan kakak tirinya yang super duper amat sangat jahat dan kejam.

Karena kebaikan hati dan ketabahannya itulah ia –Cinderella- dibantu oleh ibu peri untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan, pergi kepesta dansa pangeran dan keduanya saling jatuh cinta.

Ya... intinya sih. Happy ending. Ia menikah dengan pangeran berkat sepatu kacanya yang tertinggal –yang entah kenapa bisa GAK ada KAKI yang muat memakainya. Ia memaafkan segala kejahatan ibu dan saudari tirinya selama ini.

Pesan moralnya?

Buang-buangin banyak sepatu. Sapa tau yang nemuin orang kaya yang kebetulan pengen punya istri. Wkwkwk~ #tawaNista

Apa zaman sekarang masih terulang cerita romantis yang buat seluruh perempuan menghayal memiliki pacar yang sempurna seperti pangeran?

* * *

**.**

**~oOo~**

**Cinderella::**

**Punya entah siapa nama pengarangnya**

**Cinderella Ming::**

**Rhie-chan Aoi Sora**

**Super Junior belong theirselves, GOD, and their parents'**

**Rate::**

**T**

**Warn!: EyD (Ejaan yang Disesuaikan seenaknya author), humor -?- gagal, OOC, penistaan karakter (sujud2), B.L, Sho-ai, semi-AU, typo(s) of course dll.**

**B.L itu artinya Boys Love. Kata lainnya shonen ai. Tahu maksudnya kan? Gak tau? Tanya eyang gugel.**

**Don't like, don't read it!**

**2115**

**Gak suka! Jangan baca!**

**~oOo~**

* * *

Kehidupan di dunia itu bagai roda bajaj yang selalu berisik kalo jalan. Ya... menurut seorang namja yang kita sebut saja Choi Sungmin. Dulu dulu dulu sekali, ia memiliki appa dan 'umma' yang baik, mobil mewah, rumah yang bahkan nggak keukur sanking besarnya. Perusahaan ayahnya yang melimpah sampai setiap jengkal selalu ia lihat kalau sedang berkeliaraan di jalanan. Pencitraan sebuah keluarga mary sue dan gary stu. Sempurna.

Sekarang. Jangankan rumah. Mobilnya yang berlusin-lusin itu kini tinggal sebuah saja. Rumah yang selalu ia banggakan terpaksa dijual demi melunasi hutang mereka yang terbilang tidak sedikit itu, dan pindah ke pojok desa.

Salahkan krisis global yang pernah melanda dunia beberapa tahun lalu. Banyak para pengusaha yang gulung tikar karena bangkut, dan ayahnya adalah salah satu dari pengusahan itu. Walaupun tidak secara langsung miskin sih. Tetap saja mereka mulai harus berhemat.

Keadaan semakin parah sewaktu 'umma' nya, Choi Kibum sakit dan terpaksa dibawa kerumah sakit. Alasannya satu. Karena Kibum termasuk orang yang paling tidak tahan dengan godaan buku-buku dan game baru_ limited_ _edition_ yang harganya gak ketulungan, langsung sakit-sakitan karena duit belanja bulanan dari sang suami tercinta tidak mencukupi bahkan untuk membeli mobil murah seperti Lamborghini. Aneh? Ya... memang sejak dulu umma nya yang bernama asli Kim Kibum itu aneh. Dan sejak kapan tuh mobil masuk katagori murah.

Berhari-hari kemudian kibum memutuskan untuk dijemput malaikat maut. Meninggalkan anak semata wayangnya dan Choi Siwon yang kini berstatus duren runtuh. Sedih? Ya. Seorang Choi Siwon yang cakepnya gak ketulungan itu nangis kejer waktu sang ehem'istri'ehem tercintanya sekarat. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya sih nangis meraung-raung saat mendengar pengakuan terakhir dari seorang Choi Kibum.

'_Maafkan aku Siwonnie... uhuk!' –jeda 'Sebenarnya. Aku pernah menduakanmu... uhuk! Uhuuuk!' –jedaaaa 'aku berselingkuh dengan Zhou Mi, tukang mie ayam desa sebelah... uhuukk!'-jeda lagi 'dengan Hongki yang imut-imut itu... uhuuk!' jedaaa panjanggg_

'_dengan kakekmu yang gantengnya melebihimu itu, Soo Man-sshi. Uhuk! La-lalu... uhuk! Uhuk!...' sebelum menjelaskan dengan jelas. Istri tercintanya itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya._

'_TIDAAAKKKK!' pekik Siwon menggema diseluruh ruangan rumah sakit. _

Kata-kata terakhir yang cukup tragis. Cukup menggemparkan. Cukup membuat dokter tidak yakin bahwa itu Kibum. Dan yang penting adalah, cukup membuat Choi Siwon bertapa seminggu yang kemudian marah-marah gaje menimpakan kekesalannya kemakam sang ayah ter –cuih- cinta –Soo Man karena merasa sang appa sudah menggunakan jampi-jampi agar bisa mendapatkan istrinya yang aduhai kecenya tersebut.

Intinya sih Sungmin meragukan penglihatan sang 'umma' yang sempat mengatakan kakeknya yang sangat abstrak itu ganteng. GANTENG. Melihat dari sisi mananya sih yang menunjukan kegantengan seonggok Soo Man?

* * *

Hari-hari yang melelahkan pun berlalu...

Enam bulan setelah kejadian yang menumpahkan airmata dan keringat itu berlalu. Kini Sungmin terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan sang appa. Mereka berdua saling berhadapan, beradu pandang tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun di ruang keluarga yang tidak terlalu besar.

Lima bulan setelah kematian Choi Kibum yang tidak terduga. Siwon ternyata sudah menikah dengan seorang namja LAGI dari desa seberang. Dan hebatnya, Sungmin tidak tahu tentang itu. Well...

Helaan napas sang kepala keluarga itulah yang memecah kesunyian yang sudah terjalin bermenit-menit lalu. "Apa kau tidak setuju kalau appa secepat itu menikah lagi?" tanya Siwon pada putra semata wayangnya itu.

Sungmin terdiam sebentar, kemudian menggeleng. Bukan. Bukannya melarang untuk menikah lagi, tapi... kenapa harus sama uke namja LAGI sih. Kenapa harus Siwon yang jadi seme!? Ehem!

"Aku nggak mau punya ibu dan saudara tiri." Jelasnya –berbeda dari yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan- sambil ber _puppy eyes_, berharap sang appa menghentikan niatnya itu untuk memboyong keluarga barunya. Memang sih ia tahu, sang appa tercinta mungkin sudah bosan tidur sendirian di rumah, tapi kan ada dia. Kenapa tidak memintanya tidur bareng? Tidur. Hanya tidur bareng kan!

Sedetik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Empat detik

Tik

Tik

Tik

Siwon cengo sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

'Oh, god! Alasan yang benar-benar bagus Choi Sungmin.' Batinnya

"Apa kau terpengaruh sinetron-sinetron tentang ibu tiri yang selalu digambarkan bersikap kejam, hm?" Siwon mengacak rambut anak kesayangannya, membuat si pemiliknya marah-marah. Dan langsung dihadiahi sebuah pelukan maut –sungmin langsung bersungut-sungut melihat kelakuan appanya yang seperti seorang pedo.

"jangan khawatir chagi~ Kim Heechul itu ibu terbaik yang selalu bersikap lemah lembut dan memiliki hati yang sangat baik selembut kapas," ujarnya sambil tersenyum –berkhayal tentang seorang Kim –Choi- Heechul yang selalu tersenyum manis ditempat tidur sambil mengenakan piyama transparan yang... "apalagi kedua anaknya, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Mereka manis-manis~ seperti dirimu..." sambungnya masih dengan senyum mesum yang belum hilang dari wajahnya yang sejak dulu memang mesum. Ehem!

Sungmin memandang sang appa. Apa benar orang yang bernama Heechul itu baik? Baik hati? Selembut kapas? Apanya? Eww~ terdengar seperti sebuah kebohongan paling kejam yang pernah ia dengar. Setahunya sih, orang yang menyandang nama Heechul itu –pasti- selalu kejam dan keji melebihi sang ratu evil neraka tingkat ke sepuluh –merinding.

"Kau mau menerima mereka kan? Ya? Ya? Ya? Ya? Ya~~" sang appa dihadapannya ini sedang berusaha merayunya dengan aegyo –mengerikan-, Siwon mengedip-ngedipkan keduanya matanya kepada sang anak tercinta agar ia luluh sambil memasang muka sememelas mungkin.

Sungmin memutar kedua iris matanya –menghentikan kontak mata dengan sang appa. Jujur. Jujur saja. Ia merasa –sangat sangat sangat- enek melihat appanya yang bersikap seperti melupakan umurnya dan memasang tampang yang... err, sulit dideskripsikan antara menahan tawa, enek, sedih, kejang, ayan atau iba.

Lebih baik mengalah kan?

"Baiklah..."

"Jeongmal?" tanyanya lagi untuk keseribu kalinya hari ini.

Mencoba menyakinkan, Sungmin mengangguk.

"Aishhh... anak appa satu ini emang baik hati dan tidak sombong~" senyum malaikat –berbeda efek dari yang tadi- seorang Choi Siwon –duda keren seantero negeri menurut pendapat pribadi sang anak- yang mampu membuat para yeoja dan seke namja meleleh dan melebur bersama bui di lautan dan hilang di lautan lepas –ini menurut Sungmin juga.

Sungmin hanya menghela napas pasrah. 'Salah apa aku sampai dilahirkan dalam keluarga ini.' Batinnya nelangsa. Untung saja Sungmin masih ingat bahwa wajah appa nya itu keterlaluan cakepnya buat dituker sama boneka Pink Bunny. Setidaknya ia masih bisa bertahan walau sifatnya terlalu berlebihan -sintingnya. Kalau muka appa nya itu kayak kakeknya –Soo Man-, mungkin udah dari dulu diloakin. Eh! Laku gak tuh?

* * *

Duapuluh empat jam setelah percakapan antara ayah dan anak itu berlangsung. Siwon langsung memboyong istri dan anak-anak barunya itu di desa seberang. Seingat apa yang appa nya katakan sih, Heechul itu coretjandacorek. Kim Heechul pernah menikah dengan Minho. Tapi pernikahan itu hanya bertahan dua tahun. Seminggu setelahnya, Heechul langsung dilamar oleh pengusaha ikan Lele yang bernama Yonghwa. Namun, seperti sebelumnya, hanya bertahan dua bulan. Beberapa hari setelahnya ia langsung dilamar –lagi- oleh entah siapa namanya yang sanking banyaknya Sungmin lupa.

Lalu 'hasil' yang menciptakan kedua anaknya siapa? Entah. Mungkin Heechul sendiri lupa siapa yang 'membuat'. Lagian, penting banget Sungmin harus tahu, eh.

Menghela napas.

Entah sudah kesekian kalinya ia menghela napas setelah percakapan itu. Seperti baru kemarin ia masih bisa memeluk figur sang 'umma'. bertiga dimeja makan. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua, ah... ya, sebentar lagi ia akan kedatangan anggota keluarga baru.

Dongsaeng? Memiliki dua dongsaeng sekaligus~

Ia akan menjadi hyung yang selalu ia impikannya. Ya, semoga saja dongsaeng-dongsaengnya itu memang manis-manis seperti dia –sifat narsisnya mulai kumat.

Melihat keseliling. semua barang berada ditempatnya, tanpa debu sedikitpun. Meja makan sudah terisi dengan berbagai makanan 4 sehat 5 sempurna yang tertata rapi dari yang berat hingga ringan. Serbet, sendok, garpu, pisau, sumpit _Perfect_! Lantai bersih tanpa noda. Lilin aroma lavender. Bunga lavender yang sudah tertata rapi di meja dan sekeliling ruangan.

"Kau memang luar biasa Choi Sungmin." Ujarnya bangga sambil tersenyum puas dengan hasil karyanya.

Sungmin memang rajin. Terlalu rajin. Bukan! Terlalu _perfect_ dalam segala hal, mulai terkecil sampai yang besar. Terutama pola makan yang harus seimbang antara lemak, protein, vitamin, karbohidrat dan lainnya. Perbanyak memasak sayuran –terutama labu- dan mengurangi makanan yang digoreng –karena mengandung banyak lemak. Intinya sih... semua urusan dapur dan penataan barang-barang selama ini ia yang mengaturnya. Siwon bersyukur punya anak yang rajinnya berlebihan. Untung. Mengurangi biaya pembantu.

Ting tong!

Bel rumah itu pun berbunyi, menandakan orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya sudah tiba. Sungmin langsung membukakan pintu. Terlihat sang appa sedang menggandeng yeo- ehem! Namja yang ia yakini bernama Heechul. Dibelakangnya terlihat penampakan dua manusia yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Namja berambut blondie itu kelihatannya lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Sungmin –disini Sungmin mendengus- berperawakan kurus seperti ikan teri. Namja satunya agak pendek –yang Sungmin yakini dialah maknae- dan manis. Jujur saja. Sungmin sebenarnya ingin langsung menerjang namja yang sedikit dibawahnya itu kalau saja ia tidak melihat tatapan sebal namja blondie ikan teri itu.

"Sungminnie-yah~ kenalkan... ini 'umma' barumu~" ujar Siwon sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Heechul yang kini sedang tersenyum. Sungmin hanya mengangguk tanpa tersenyum ataupun bersalaman –toh awalnya kan memang ia tidak setuju tuh. Siwon yang tahu kalau putranya itu memang malas mengenal 'umma barunya', langsung mempersilahkan istri dan dua anaknya untuk langsung masuk saja.

* * *

Kedua adiknya itu ditempatkan di kamar atas yang memang ada tiga. Sungmin di tengah dan kedua adik barunya itu masing-masing di kiri kanannya. Ia sedang membantu membereskan barang-barang mereka, mencoba meninggalkan sikap baik seorang hyung. Tapi sepertinya sia-sia. Apalagi melihat sifat asli Eunhyuk.

"Kau! Kau!" hardik namja ikan teri itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sungmin "jujur saja ya... sebenarnya aku tuh sama sekali nggak menyukaimu. Apalagi harus menganggapmu hyung. Kenapa 'umma' ku mau sama appa mu itu sih, apa bagusnya coba."

'Lalu?' batin Sungmin malas. Lagian ya. Appa nya sejuta kali lebih cakep dari namja bernama Heechul itu.

"Kenapa aku harus terdampar di rumah ini sih. Sebelahan denganmu lagi," Eunhyuk kini melihat Sungmin dari atas hingga bawah. Sedikit mengernyit.

"kau itu namja bukan sih..." lanjutnya. Membuat namja yang ditunjuk berkedut menahan marah.

"tampangmu itu terlalu manis! Itu bukan pujian. Ingat. Memangnya kau tidak pernah berolahraga yang dapat membentuk tubuhmu itu, eh? Kurasa badanmu bahkan nggak kotak-kotak seperti punyaku" Eunhyuk masih saja mengomentari bentuk Sungmin dan membanggakan bentuk tubuhnya yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia bentuk. "kulitmu itu terlalu putih untuk ukuran namja dewasa tahu." Ambigu. Entah ini pujian atau sebuah kritik.

"aku bahkan meragukan kejantananmu..."

PRAK

PRAK

KREEK

Suara lampu meja yang entah sejak kapan Sungmin sudah hancurkan berkeping-keping. Membuat Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya belum selesai mengomentari itu langsung terdiam seribu bahasa. Entah kenapa aura disekeliling hyung barunya itu berubah mencekam.

"Mau ku tunjukan bahwa apa yang kau katakan itu salah, eh?" suara Sungmin datar. Tapi Eunhyuk tidak cukup bodoh menyadari kalau suara itu menakutkan.

"Ka-kau kira aku takut denganmu!"

Dimana harga dirinya kalau ia takut dengan namja kelinci dihadapannya ini. 'jangan takut Eunhyukkie, dia hanya menggeretak dirimu.' Batinnya meyakinkan.

Sungmin Mendekat

Eunhyuk Mundur

Mendekat

Mundur

Medekat

Mun-eh! Tembok!

Sungmin langsung menyeringai melihat dongsaengnya itu kelabakan dan panik tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Kau ingin mencoba yang mana dulu? Aikido? Ninjitsu? Kenpo? Karate? Muay Thai? Taekwondo?" tanya Sungmin yang langsung membuat seorang Eunhyuk keringat dingin. AJEGILE, matrial arts ane nggak bisa. Palingan karate, itupun cuma hapal awalannya doang. Itulah kira-kira pikiran –gak- penting Eunhyuk.

Ya...

Semoga selamat deh.

**~oOo~**

**TBC**

**~oOo~**

Pendek? Ya memang begitu? Diksi aneh? Hm.

Ide awalnya sih tokoh Cinderella itu Kyuhyun. Tapi setelah dipikirkan ulang. Bagaimana mungkin hasil persilangan dari Siwon dan Kibum melahirkan seonggok bayi evil itu #plak

Dan voila~ Sungmin pun terpilih.

Jalan ceritanya pasti udah banyak yang nebak. Apalagi endingnya. Semoga ajani tangan ngetik cerita beda dari versi aslinya. Ini kan bukan pemplagiatan :P

Kritik selalu ditampung.

Respon yang baik dari kalian semua membuat chapter selanjutnya jadi cepat –mungkin.

"Reader yang baik. Ripiu yang baik."


End file.
